Phoenix's Ride
by Awkwardgirl14
Summary: Phoenix Walker is in for a big surprise when someone from her parents past comes back for revenge on them. Will she be able to avoid them? Or will she be caught? Read to find out, Sequel to Maximum Ride's Big Chase, also posted on Wattpad. No-Wings
1. The Beginning Of It All

**Phoenix's POV:  
**  
Ugh, school is _sooooo_ boring, and it's the beginning of the year too! School started just last week, and we're already getting piled up with tons of homework, at least I'm a junior, I won't have to deal with this _that_ much longer.

A piece of my long, straight, raven black hair falls onto my face, covering one of my light, chocolate brown eyes, and tickling my nose.

I blow the strand out of my face, my cheeks puffing out at the action, causing my best friend, Dianna Argent, to giggle.

She's the exact opposite of me, look wise. While I have long, almost waist length, black hair, she has blonde, shoulder length, hair, and striking green eyes, whereas mine are a chocolatey brown with gold flecks.

"Ms. Argent, care to share what you think is funny?" Mr. Bryant, our fifth period English teacher, suggests while giving her a stern look,"Nope!" She chirps happily, a nervous chuckle leaving her lips.

I had to fight down a laugh, smiling instead, which cause him to look over at me, a disapproving look on his face, _well crap,_ I think.

"Ms. Walker, Ms. Argent, I don't want another disruption from either of you." He said, turning around and continuing his lecture about... whatever. I've been drowning out his boring speech this whole time.

Here's a little info on Mr. Bryant, he has short cropped brown hair, and sharp brown eyes that catch almost everything, he wouldn't be so bad of a teacher if he wasn't so strict. If you so much as stop listening to him, he'll give you extra work, or a detention; and yes, I know I'm zoning out right now, I just don't really care.

Why don't I care? Because I got a detention earlier today, thanks to the most popular girl in school, an evil spawn.

Her name is Lizzy, she looks like every other popular girl, blonde hair, blue eyes, perfect everything. In my opinion it's all fake, she coats herself in so much makeup she looks like a clown.

Anyways, back to how I got a detention. Lizzy had been picking on Dianna for god knows what reason, so I punched her. Sadly, she went and tattled, somehow getting away with being a bitch to Dianna, saying that I randomly jumped out of the bustling crowd of students and punched her.

That little liar. I'll get her back.

"Ms. Walker!" My head snapped up at my teachers outburst, he had slapped a ruler on my desk," so nice of you to join us."

' _What's an English teacher doing with a ruler anyways_ ' I thought grumpily.

I smirked," the pleasures all mine," his face turned red, and some of the kids laughed.

"A funny one, aren't you. You'll have extra homework for tonight, since you already have a detention." He smiled in satisfaction when I groaned.

He walked back up to the front of the class to continue his lecture on grammar, and how to write a better essay. Boring.

The bell rung, saving me from my boredom, before I could get out though, I was stopped and handed extra work that I was supposed to 'turn in first thing tomorrow.'

My next couple of classes went by pretty fast. I didn't have any other incidents with Lizzy, and my detention went by at a moderate pace. Thankfully I got my homework done, including my extra work from English, in detention.

Dianna had left school already, so she couldn't take me home, Mom and Dad are at work, so I guess I'll just have to walk. Home here I come.

In case you didn't know, both my parents work for the FBI. Dad says around a year before I was born Mom was kidnaped by someone named Darius and Jeb.

I've been told the story numerous of times, when I was little I thought it was a fairytale, the normal 'prince saves the princess' kind, but as I got older I realized it was no fairy tail, It really happened.

I'm just very thankful Dad shot and killed Darius, while Jeb is in prison for another twenty-four years.

My phone rings, snapping me out of my thoughts, it's Dad.

" _Phoenix, you got a detention? We'll talk about that later, was anyone there to take you home or are you walking?"  
_  
Jeez, nice to hear from you too Dad, love you, I thought with mild annoyance.

"Yeah I got a detention, punched someone. I'm walking home," might as well tell him what happened to get me a detention..

I heard him sigh over the phone," _Ok, we'll talk later. Be safe, love you."  
_  
"Love you too Dad, and I will," shoving my phone into a pocket on my leather jacket, I continued on my way, an unsettling feeling coming over me.

Shivering in the cold, autumn air of New York, I glanced behind me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but to the eyes of a girl who was raised by FBI agents, something was off.

A man with blonde/brown hair and brown eyes quickly looked away, I caught a glimpse of a scar on his right eye.

I felt slightly threatened by him, and started walking faster. Almost home, I think, attempting to calm myself down. It works, momentarily, it suddenly feels like someone's breathing down my neck.

My breath catches, and before I know it I'm sprinting down the street, into my apartment building, up the stairs, and to my apartment room.

I slam the door behind me, locking it with a satisfying 'click.' Taking a deep breath to calm myself down, I continued on to my kitchen. 

I toss my bag down by the kitchen table,"I'll get that later," I say to myself, grabbing a cold piece of pizza and taking a bite of it. Yum, cold pizza.

I'd like to say, if I was in a situation where some random person was in my house, wearing all back and a ski mask, I'd beat the shit out of him, then call the police. But, it went a little something like this.

I walk to my room, fully intended to plop down on my bed, and play some games on my phone. Unfortunately, as soon as I took a step into my room, someone grabbed me, dragging me further into the room and placing a hand over my mouth so I didn't scream.

Ok, maybe I did have something to worry about after all, I wasn't just getting bad vibes.

I struggled against him, Dad should be home soon, Mom works later than him, if I can hold them off till then, I should be fine. Hopefully.

I let my body go lax, becoming dead weight, causing the man to stumble, at least, I'm assuming it's a man, his body structure isn't womanly.

Using his stumble against him, I bit down on his hand and threw all my weight against him, successfully knocking him down. Sadly, I went down too.

He let out an 'Oof' as we landed, letting go of me, I scrambled up off of him, running out of my room screaming. I know, _nothing_ like I'd imagined.

I somehow made it to the front door, flinging it open before the man could get out of my room, and ran like hell down the hall.

Stairs? Or elevator? Hmm, elevator, I can close the door before he gets to me, maybe hit the emergency button so it'll stop, then call the police. If I take the stairs he might catch up to me, or even have a gun and shoot at me.

Making up my mind I ran towards the elevator, slamming my thumb repeatedly on the button. My heart was drumming in my chest, eyes darting to and fro, while I impatiently bounced a little.

"Come on, come on!" I slam my fist on the button frantically, I can see the guy down the hallway now, getting closer and closer. A small sliver of doubt makes its way into my mind, will I really make it out of this? Did I make the wrong choice? Should I have taken the stairs?

I hear a ding, then the sweet, sweet sound of the elevator doors opening, not caring if there was anyone in there, I jumped in, and continued abusing my thumb by pressing it into the 'close door' button.

The doors are sliding shut now, I let out a sigh of relief when I hear a cry of rage behind them, then press the 'emergency' button, causing the elevator to come to a sudden halt.

"Phoenix?" I jump when a hand is placed on my shoulder, _oh my God I'm not alone,_ before I can do anything stupid I realize it's my Dad.

I lunge myself into his arms, gripping the back of his shirt tightly, and that's when the tears come.

"Sweetie what's wrong," he asks, running a hand through my hair, and I manage to get out," Dad... guy... my room... M'scared"

He grabs my face, gently pulling my head away from his shoulder," you're safe now. There was someone in your room?" He goes into full father mode, checking me over for any signs of an injury, I nod, answering his question.

I finally started calming down, at least enough to where I could get a full sentence out," I got home, went to the kitchen, then to my room. A guy came out of nowhere, grabbed me and covered my mouth."

Dads' face showed alarm, concern, and anger," Then?" Father mode was gone, mostly, now he was business mode/father mode.

"Then I went limp, like you've taught me to do, then used his sudden weight against him, throwing myself back and biting his hand. I got away, ran to the elevators, and here I am." I motioned to the small elevator we were in.

"Oh, he was down the hall, and had just gotten to the door right when they closed," I added, finally getting myself put together again.

He sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair, a nervous habit that was passed down to me," I'm calling Mom, we'll rent a hotel for the night. When we come back, you're packing your stuff."

"Wait. What? Why am I lacking my stuff, you didn't say 'we' that means..?" I was flabbergasted, is he saying what I think he's saying?

"There's no room for discussion. It's not safe for you here, I'll talk to Mom about it and we'll put you in witness protection till we find out who and why these people want you." He gives me a look that says don't try and argue it's going to happen.

Sometimes he is so over dramatic, putting me in witness protection just because someone was in my room and tried to kidnap me? Or worse.

Mom says he's been this way ever since she was taken, and he vowed to never let anyone do any harm to either of his girls.

No changing his mind now, once he got something in his head, he'll be as stubborn as a mule, almost nothing can stop him, so I knew there was no getting out of this one.

But seriously, _witness protection_ , I don't need any protection. Boy was I wrong.

 **How's the first chapter guys? Reviews are wanted XD I'll post my next chapter soon.**

 **Till next time**


	2. My Move (Sorta)

Phoenix's POV:

I can't believe they're making me do this. It's infuriating. I have to go live with another family, and act like nothing's wrong. They'll know I'm in witness protection, and they're trained on how to deal with this kind of stuff, but I don't care.

I want to stay home with my Mom and Dad, can't they just put a body guard outside our door or something?

I also learned I'm 'under no circumstances to contact anyone from my life back in New York' and that includes my parents.

So let's get this straight, I'm supposed to go live with a bunch of strangers for god knows how long, till they catch the people that wanted to take me, even if it was just a coincidence.

After we got out of the elevator, which took a really long time, we went to a hotel near the edge of town. Once Mom got there I told them the whole story, from getting off the phone with Dad and seeing that creepy guy, to getting in the elevator with Dad.

My parents seemed to stiffen up when I mentioned the brownish blonde haired guy with a scar on his eye. I asked them about it, but they denied it. Now I know something's up with that guy, they must know him from somewhere.

"Phoenix are you ready?" My Mom asks, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I scoff," ready as I'll ever be," then angrily zip up my backpack, grab it, and stomp out of the room. I want them to know I'm one hundred percent against this.

I heard Mom sigh behind me, her soft footfalls close behind me, this was the last time I was going to see them, till all of this crap was sorted out.

There was a lady I've never seen before standing at the doorway, she looked like an ordinary person, chestnut hair up in a bun, and lively blue eyes. She was dressed in a simple red turtleneck shirt, and blue jeans that had a rip in the knee.

"Looks like we're all ready to go" she chirps, as if this is an everyday thing.

My resolve almost crumbles when I look at my parents, but I manage to keep the tears at bay, for now.

I run into my Mom's open arms, and I can feel Dad wrapping his arms around the both of us," I don't wanna leave" I whisper in a last ditch effort to stay.

It didn't work. Five minutes later and I'm on the road to the airport, with miss happy driving, right beside me.

"You're going to a place in Florida, you'll find out what town when we get there" she informed me, being oh so secretive about where I'm going.

"Why can't you tell me where I'm going?" I snapped, not wanting to deal with this right now.

She ignored my rude tone and continued on, as if nothing was wrong, " It's the rules."

 _Of course it was the rules, why wouldn't it be_ , I thought bitterly.

"The family you'll be living with has a young boy about your age, he's seventeen? If I remember correctly. He lives with his Mother, his father passed away a couple of years ago, I think you two will get along really well..." she continued her rambling, seriously reminding me of Nudge.

I didn't even get to tell her goodbye... or Iggy, Angel, and Gazzy. I'm going to miss everyone. What's Dianna going to think? That I'm so heartless to just up and leave her without saying goodbye? I'm her best friend, I should have been able to say goodbye. All of this is just so stupid.

"We're here," the to happy voice of Rose chirped, and yes, her name is Rose.

"Oh joy.." I sarcastically mumbled under my breath, taking in the scenery of the small airport I was brought too. My flight would take almost two hours, so I'd arrive around 8:00 pm, plus however far my new ' _family's_ ' house is.

I say family, because I'm supposed to tell that to anyone who asks me, the Mother is supposed to be my aunt, meaning the boy is my cousin. Not like I care, but I'll follow the rules so I don't cause anyone to get hurt.

Rose said she'd be on the flight with me, and take me to their house, but after that we'll part ways. I won't see her until it's time to go back home.

Home... I'm still extremely pissed at Mom and Dad for making me do this. There FBI agents for crying out loud. Why do they have to send me away to be protected? Can't they pay someone to guard the house, or have Iggy stay with me?

They're going to get a piece of my mind when I get back. Which I hope is soon.

Rose finally quieted down, she hasn't said anything to me since we entered the airport except handing me my passport and telling me what I had to do with it. Not like I didn't know how to use a passport...

I was a little nervous when we first took off, this was the first time in a long time that I've been in a plane, but it was the very first time I've traveled without my Mom or Dad. That's what scared me most.

What if I never see them again? What if I get found and taken? No that's ridiculous, it was just a coincidence. Right? Something told me it wasn't, but I pushed those thoughts out of my mind, and decided to get some rest while I could.

~~~~

Someone was shaking me, ugh I don't want to go to school," five more minutes..." I mumble, swatting at the person shaking me.

I was shoved out of my... chair? What? Then everything came rushing back to me, the creepy scar faced man, the guy in my room, me being forced to leave my family.

I glared daggers at an apologetic looking Rose, but sighed when I realized she's only doing her job, I don't need to take my anger out on her.

Grabbing my backpack from the luggage compartment, we made our way out of the plane. I was surprised to find that Rose had a car waiting for us there. How it got there, will forever be a mystery to me.

Taking a deep breath, I got in the little red car. Time to start my _new_ life.

 **Reviews are nice, and thank you to those who did XD it means a lot. I don't have much to say this time, just R &R XD **

**Till next time**


	3. Meet The 'Family'

**Phoenix's POV:**

I glance back at Rose as I walk up the steps of the house I'll be living in for the next... hopefully weeks, but with my luck it'll be months.

I lightly knock on the door. Rose said they would be expecting me, so they wouldn't be sleeping, but still, thoughts of them not wanting to help me make there way into my mind.

Why would they want to help me, of all people, anyway? Are they really willing to risk their lives to help me? Well this isn't one of those life threatening things...

I'm brought out of my thoughts when someone opens the door. As my eyes adjust to the light shining through the door, I find a smiling, petite woman standing in the doorway.

She has light brown, frizzy hair and hazel, almost gold, eyes that seem to see through me and read all of my thoughts.

I give her a tight smile, and send one last fleeting glance at Rose over my shoulder before I'm being pulled into the house.

"I'm sure Rose told you everything you need to know about this little... situation we're in," she motions me to follower her, talking as if she's telling me 'good morning.'

Taking in my surrounding while we walk, I'm surprised to find a large living room with a flat screen TV. From the outside, the house looks small, it's looks are very deceiving.

Returning my attention ahead of me once more, I find we're headed towards a nice sized kitchen, a dining table off to the right.

The woman, who I have yet to learn the name of, takes a seat at the table, waiting for me to do the same.

She starts talking in a hushed tone," I know you're probably not used to all of this, but you can't tell anyone about what we're doing for you after this is over, it would mean trouble."

My stomach clenches, it feels as if her eyes are boring holes into the side of my head as I nod.

She smiles, as if she wasn't just trying to rip me apart with her eyes, bipolar much, I think, a little over exaggerating about it, but I don't know these people and they don't know me. I have my reasons.

For the first time that I've been here I speak, although it comes out in an almost silent whisper," I'm sorry, but, uh, I don't know your name..."

She seems slightly confused, her dark eyebrows going up, one slightly higher than the other," you're going to have to speak up for me to hear you sweetie."

I'm slightly irked by the nickname 'sweetie,' I only allow my family to call me that, but ignoring the name, I repeat my question, only slightly louder this time,"Your name?"

"Oh, I can't believe I forgot," she laughs a little, with an apologetic look on her face," My name is Eve Brior, and I don't want none of that Ms. Brior, or ma'am nonsense, I'm not that old, just call me Eve"

I nod once again, not feeling very talkative, and I probably won't talk a lot while I'm here. When I'm in a situation I don't like, I clam up, and won't speak unless it's absolutely necessary. Even then, I only say what's needed.

Mom says when I get that way, it reminds her of Dad before I was born, but he wasn't as bad, and Dad will tells me before he met Mom, he usually never talked. Everyone that knew Dad when he was young says I'm just like him sometimes.

Eve claps, slightly startling me," well, now that that's settled, I guess I should show you too your room."

"Can I shower first?" I ask, in that same louder, hushed tone I used before, glancing down at my hands that are folded in my lap.

"Of course, make yourself at home. The restroom is down the hall, first door on the right, if you need anything just holler." She smiles, pointing to the hallway across the living room.

"Oh and I'm sure you already know, but I have a son, Roman, his room is right by yours. He's used to this kind of stuff, and he'll help if you need anything." She doesn't sound so sure about herself when she says he'll help, but I don't need help.

I give her a polite, forced smile, then head in the direction of the restroom, tossing my bag over my shoulder.

I walk into the foreign bathroom, tossing my bag down in a corner by the door after locking it. I don't want to part with it, no matter how stupid that sounds. It's the only thing I really have left of my life before they sent me away.

Oh my God, I'm already going crazy, it's only been a day. I smack my head against the wall, Wow me, just... wow.

I turn on the hot water, waiting for it to actually get hot, which doesn't take long. After stripping myself of my clothes, I hop into the steaming water.

It felt nice to just stand under the water, I could close my eyes and pretend I was still home, but that was short lived, for when I opened my eyes I was still at the Brior's house.

My emotions were all over the place, I was angry, angry at my Mom and Dad for sending me away, even though they think it's for the best. Then I felt like crying, they sent me away...

Taking a deep breath to collect myself, I grabbed a random bottle of shampoo, I left mine at home in my rush to pack.

While rubbing the shampoo through my hair, I can't help but wonder what it's going to be like here. Will I like it? I hope so. Cuz if I don't then this is going to suck... wait... is that _mint_ I smell..?

Grabbing the shampoo container I read over the label, of course I grabbed a mint smelling shampoo, ironically, I have mint smelling shampoo back in New York, but this is a men's shampoo, and it smells slightly different for some odd reason.

After washing the rest of my body I jump out, drying myself off, then pull out a pair of black sweatpants and a dark grey T-shirt.

My wet hair falls in front of my face and I shove it behind my ears, only to have it fall back down. Sighing, I shove it into a bun, thank God I remembered my hair ties.

I grab my bag and head out the door, almost running into someone. He blushes, taking a step back, and I notice he has blue eyes, well one eye is covered with his bangs, but the color blue it is is beautiful.

"oh, I... uh, I'm sorry.." he clears his throat, " here, I'll show your to your room." He motions for me to follow, some of his messy, dark brown hair moving in front of his other eye.

He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back, and I realized that he didn't have two blue eyes, he had one, the other one was a hazel/gold color like Eve's.

He caught me staring, and smirked, causing my heart to speed up and face turn tomato red, I quickly look down, forcing my blush to go away as best as I can.

He leads me down the hall and to a plain white door, to the left of it is a door with posters on it, none I care to figure out.

"And here we are, your room." He motions to the door," oh I never caught your name, Mom knows it, but she never tells me, she says I should be polite and ask."

I stick out my hand," Phoenix." He grabs my hand firmly," Nice to meet you Phoenix, i'm Roman."

We stand in awkward silence for a little longer, then he gives me a little half wave," see you in the morning," then he's gone, leaving me to my thoughts.

I know I'm not going to be getting a lot of sleep tonight, I probably won't sleep at all, but I still lay down on the Queen sized bed to attempt a night of sleep.

The room isn't my taste, I like darker colors, if you can't tell from my clothing choices, my room back in New York is different shades of grey, darker purples, and blues. This room has a dark brown dresser, but everything else is light.

The bed sheets and comforter are a light green with dark green swirls, the bed frame is a light brown, so is the carpet, and the walls are a tan color. Maybe it's supposed to be bright to make people feel welcome..? The hell if I know.

My breaths become heavier and heavier, before I know it I'm crying myself into a dreamless sleep.

 **I was going to post earlier, but I had a dentist appointment :| then I was out the rest of the day, so yeah… anyways hope y'all like this chapter, I'm writing the next one. I know what I want for the beginning and end, but not the middle :/ I'll figure something out XD ok I'm done rambling now, reviews are nice, and wanted XD so please review and tell me what y'all think.**

 **~ Till Next Time**


	4. Why Do You Hate Me?

**Phoenix's POV:  
**  
I woke up to someone banging on my door, I guess I was supposed to be up early for some reason. Wait. Do I have to go to school on my first day here? I didn't even think of that!

I leapt out of bed, only succeeding in tumbling to the ground, tangled in my blankets.

"Phoenix? You ok?" Romans voice drifted through the door, a moment passed and I still hadn't answered him," I'm coming in," he declared, a second before he opened the door.

I glared up at him as he gave me a confused look. Shaking his head slightly, he rubbed the back of his neck, "Good morning." He let out an awkward chuckle, I nodded, no need to speak.

After another moments silence, he continued on," So, I have to go to school, you'll probably start tomorrow, but Mom wants you up early so you two can sort things out or go shopping, something like that."

Why am I still on the floor? My mind wondered off track, Romans words going in one ear out the other. I got up, grabbing my covers and lazily tossing them on the bed, I'll fix that later.

I turn back around, catching Roman's patient look. Did he ask me something...?

I raised my eyebrows," what?" He seemed slightly taken back by my tone, his features becoming tense. He narrows his eyes at me," I said. Breakfast is ready, are you coming or not?"

Food does sound good right now. I nod, I seem to be doing that a lot, nodding that is. He's still standing there expectantly.

"Anything else?" I ask, slightly irked that he was just standing there staring at me. Talk about awkward.

He shakes his head, turning on his heel and walking out the door, silently closing it. Ok, that was weird.

Well, I guess I should get ready for the day. I rift through my bag, pulling out my black skinny jeans and leather jacket, and decided to just keep my grey T-shirt on.

After changing I make my way to the kitchen, I can smell freshly made pancakes, but the thought of eating turns my stomach. Maybe I'll eat later.

"Good morning Phoenix, how did you sleep?" Eve quipped from where she was standing by the stove, a pan in her hand that had pancake batter in it.

"Good." I lied, no need to tell her that I cried myself to sleep, then continuously woke up through the night. She gave me a tight smile, as if she knew I was lying, but didn't push the matter.

I heard someone scoff somewhere from my right, I look over my shoulder, and find Roman studying me with his multicolored eyes.

Eve follows my gaze and gives him a disapproving look, he sighs and continues to eat his breakfast, which consists of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and a plastic cup halfway full of orange juice.

Eve looks back at me, standing there in my awkward glory, and worriedly says," I didn't know what you would like, so I made a little of everything.." she trails off, motioning to everything around her.

She really did make a little of everything, there's three different flavors of muffins, strawberry, blueberry, and banana nut. Beside the pans filled with muffins there's a stack of pancakes, further down the counter there's a plate of eggs and bacon.

She really outdid herself, it looks more like a breakfast feast then anything else. The shock must of shown on my face because Roman speaks up," she does this anytime someone comes here."

Eve looks at her son again, tossing a plastic spoon at him, which he easily dodged, smiling," well I'm off to school! Don't want to be late." He quickly scarfed down the rest of his food, and chugged his drink before throwing his trash away.

He grabbed his bag that was by the door before shouting a bye over his shoulder and running out the door.

"Kids," Eve laughed, then brought her attention back to me," you can eat breakfast now, or we can save it for later." I nodded, grabbing a strawberry muffin to hold me over for the morning.

"Roman said you wanted to take me out today?" I asked, slightly tilting my head to the left. She nodded," yeah, I wanted to take you shopping, get some school supplies, maybe extra clothes, or anything else that's necessary."

I nodded, "When are we going to leave?" I asked, truly curious to find out what this town looked like, I haven't even tried to figure out what town I'm in.

She glanced at the clock, it read 7:32 am, "Let me clean up the kitchen then get ready and we can leave."

Having already finished my muffin, and not wanting to stand around watching her clean, I went to help her.

She smiled gratefully at me when I started washing the dishes while she was putting the leftovers up. We cleaned in comfortable silence until everything was put up, or sitting on the drying rack.

She rubbed her hands together, and gave me another grateful smile," thank you, that sped things up. Now I'm going to get ready and we can leave in about ten to fifteen minutes."

Without another word we went to get ready. I still had to brush my hair, that somehow survived the night and was still in a bun. I quickly brushed my hair, then grabbed a pair of socks and my combat boots, shoved them on my feet, and headed to the living room.

Eve was already waiting for me, she was surprisingly fast at getting ready. Dianna would take around 30 minutes just to pick out what she wanted to wear.

She smiled at me when she seen me, "ready?" After my curt nod she walked to the front door, grabbing her keys on the way out," can you lock the door on your way out?" She asked, I once again nodded, locking the door before I closed it.

There were two vehicles sitting in the driveway I hadn't seen the night before. One was a dark green minivan, the other a silver truck. I didn't bother trying to figure out the model.

She got in the minivan, and after we buckled up we were driving off to the mall. Great.

~~~~~

We walked out of the mall, each carrying a bag or two. We had spent most of the day here, and I'm finally starting to feel comfortable around her. Maybe that was her plan, to take me out and make me feel better, it worked honestly. Not saying that I don't miss Mom, Dad, and everyone else back in NY, but I feel better.

Eve suddenly started laughing, "remember that kid that ran from that bird, screaming that he thought it was going to eat him." I smiled a genuine smile, the memory coming back to me.

There was a boy that looked to be around three or four, me and Eve had just sat down to eat lunch, and the little boy was going on and on about how he wasn't afraid of anything. We overheard his speech because he was sitting with his mom at a table right next to us.

When he finished his speech on not being afraid of anything, he got off his chair and started running around, acting like a dinosaur, roaring at the birds and scaring them away.

One of the birds didn't fly away, and started walking to him, he screamed and ran to his mom saying," Mommy! It's going to eat me!" Which caused a fit of laughter to overcome me, Eve, and the child's mom. When our laughing died down we finished eating, then continued shopping.

Now here we are, sitting in the green minivan, with bags full of clothes, school supplies, and other things that are needed in the back seat. Of course, not everything is for me. Eve got herself some clothes, and Roman another poster. Even though I don't see why he needs it, he has so many of them.

Speaking of Roman, he should be home by the time we get there, he gets out of school at four. Yes I know, I called it home, but what else am I supposed to call it? 'The place I'm currently living at.' That's too long, so I'm just calling it home.

As we pull in the driveway I see Roman walking up the steps, a scowl on his face, which almost instantly ruins my good mood.

I sigh as Eve puts a hand on my shoulder," he'll come around, he's just... he's hesitant when it comes to new people."

I flash her a small smile, thankful to have an explanation as to why he's being sour around me, even if it's a silly one.

"Why don't you go and make yourself comfortable, I don't feel like cooking anymore today, so I'll order a pizza. What kind do you want?" Eve asks, already dialing the number to a pizza place.

We're still in the van, I was about to get out when she stopped me to ask me my pizza of choice, which is pepperoni. I voice my choice of pizza when she gives me a look, silently telling me to be quick.

I mouth pepperoni to her, she smiles, giving me a thumbs up and telling the guy on the phone to make two pepperoni pizzas and one cheese. She waved a hand at me, silently telling me to go inside.

I grabbed my bags, leaving Eve's and Roman's in the van, then walked inside. My mind drifted to the night before, when Roman was acting like a normal teen, no harshness to him, just completely relaxed. Then this morning, he seemed to be harsher, more reserved.

I caught him scowling at me from the living room, and I gave him a glare that usually made people leave me alone, but his scowl only deepened before he looked away, walking to his room.

I followed, going to my room. Why, oh why, did my room have to be by his? I'm gonna have a talk with him when Eve leaves to get the food. Which is in 10 minutes. How do I know that? You may ask. Well Eve just yelled," I'm got pizza! I'm picking it up in ten minutes so don't eat anything!"

My gosh that woman could act just like a child sometimes, but that's what made her fun to be around.

I went through my bags, waiting for ten minutes to pass. I took out all of my clothes folded them, and put them in a dresser drawer, I would have hung my shirts up, but I didn't have hangers.

I then took out my clothes that I brought from New York, and proceeded to fold them and put them up. School supplies came next, which I just shoved in my backpack. Everything else can stay in the store bags. By then it had been fifteen minutes, I had heard Eve yell out a goodbye around five minutes ago. Which means I have about another fifteen minutes to talk to Roman.

I had a whole speech planed out in my head, but when I got to his door and knocked, he opened it, and my brain kinda froze, and my big speech left me.

His eyes narrowed," you just gonna stand there or what?" He snapped, and that was my last straw, I was tired of him treating me this way, even if it hasn't been a whole day, I did nothing to him. If he doesn't like me he can at least try to be nice.

"Why do you hate me?" My voice came out softer than I intended, and a lot nicer than I wanted, but it worked. His scowl turned into a look of shock, before it morphed back into his sour expression I was starting to get used to.

"And who do you think you are, coming into my house, acting like you own the place?" He had stepped out of his room by now, forcing me to back up, and slammed his door.

"I'm not acting like I own the place! I'm just trying to figure things out, make the best of this! Why is that so hard for you to understand!" By then I was shouting. How dare he make assumptions about who I am, he doesn't even know me!

"I'm not making assumptions!" He shouted, getting in my face, his eyes were blazing, jaw clenched, and I could see him balling his hands into a fist," I'm stating a fact! You know nothing about me and my family! So stop walking around like your better than us!"

Again with the assumptions! You've got to be kidding me. I let out a frustrated growl, this... this fool," And you know nothing about me! If you just try, than maybe you could see I'm not so bad after all... it's not like I'm going to get you killed." I started off shouting, but ended in a whisper.

We were almost standing nose to nose, I can feel his hot breath hitting me in the face, I feel at a disadvantage because he's towering over my 5'8 frame.

How tall even is he? No, stop it Phoenix, keep your mind on track. Thankfully I don't have to work to hard to do that, because Roman speaks up, "you don't know a thing about me, or Mom. The last person we let into our home caused someone close to use to die, so I don't expect you to understand. They said the same thing you did Phoenix, that 'it's not like they would cause anyone to die,' but they did."

My anger vanished, in place of it regret filled me. Why did me and my big mouth have to go and say I wouldn't get anyone killed? That's probably what everyone says! It's what the other guy said, apparently.

Trying to make him feel a little less threatened by me I say," Roman... do you know what caused me to come here?"

He sighed, shaking his head than bringing a hand up to rub the bride of his nose. He took a couple of steps back soon after that, and leaned against his bedroom door, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for me to get to my point.

So I did," I was sent here by my parents because of a creepy guy down my street with a scar on his eye, and someone trying to kidnap me. First off, there's always creepy people in New York, there around every corner." He nodded, taking in my words carefully, at least I think so..

I continue," second off, we don't know if it was just a stroke of luck, or unluck... _whatever_. That I was the one he was trying to kidnap, or if he was actually after me. We have no evidence whatsoever on it. So I'll be fine, I can't say if someone will come after me or not. I truly don't know. But I don't think they are out to kill me, _or_ the people around me." I finish, giving him a hard stare.

"Alright, I'll give you a chance." He sticks a hand out for me to shake, I comply," but if anything happens, it's on you."

I smile, at least he's giving me a chance, right? Better than nothing," Deal." And just like that, his mood changes, he smiles at me, and his cold hand slips out of mine.

The handle to the front door twists, and in comes Eve, completely oblivious to the argument that previously took place.

"I'm back with the food guys!" She shouts while walking in, balancing three boxes on her left arm, "come and get it while it's hot!"

Me and Roman look at each other, silently agreeing not to mention it to her, then go to help Eve carry in the boxes filled with deliciousness.

~~~~~

Later that night, as I lay in bed, I can't help but wonder what my parents are doing, are they thinking about me right now? Sleeping? Working? But as the minutes pass my mind drifts to today's events, I had fun shopping with Eve, even though I hate shopping.

Then I got to understand Roman a little better. Things seem to be going well. Maybe this new life won't be so bad after all, as long as I try, right? If only I knew what troubles lie ahead of me.

 **Anonymous POV: (guess who?)**

I'm sitting in my apartment, watching the security cameras from Max and Fang's apartment. I haven't seen Phoenix all day, what did they do? She wasn't there last night. Maybe she was at a friends house.

I looked at the screens that showed Phoenix's friends house. I had secretly put it there to spy on them. I've been spying on Phoenix for two years, coming up with a perfect plan to capture her. It was all ruined when she managed to get away from one of my men and to Fang.

Why might I want Phoenix? Because I want to destroy Max and Fang's life. What better way to do that than to take there child? Max and Fang ruined my life eighteen years ago, a little over a year Before Phoenix was born.

When Fang shot Darius, I fled, later on finding out he died, that one guy, what was his name Jeff? Was in jail, and Jeb was in prison for most of his life. I was supposed to get money from Darius. A lot of money. But Fang and Max ruined it all.

As I watch Fang comfort an upset Max, I laugh, I'll find you Phoenix, and when I do, Max and Fang will suffer even more than they are now. I'm almost one hundred percent sure they sent her somewhere they think she'll be safe. Well they thought wrong.

 **Longest chapter of my life guys XD hope y'all like it. Reviews are wanted and really nice to have. And I'm not sure if I've done the disclaimer yet so….**

 **Disclaimer: Maximum Ride isn't mine. Roman and Eve are mine though. So ha.**

 **Anyways, I don't feel like writing the disclaimer on every chapter so that's for the whole thing. R &R**

 **Till next time** **my people**


	5. First Day At School (Again)

**Phoenix's POV:  
**  
The alarm clock I got from the mall yesterday is obnoxious. It's extremely loud, which I guess that's a good thing because I know I'll wake up.

Today is my first day of school. Again. This sucks, big time. I have to meet new people, new teachers. All over again. Though, I am grateful it's the beginning of the year.

What makes all of this better is Eve made sure my schedule is the same as Romans, and Roman has been treating me like a normal person so far. Last night we all joked, laughed, and teased each other like a group of good friends.

I hope it stays that way. Really, I do. Maybe Roman will be cool with me now that we had that little talk. He was nicer to me this morning when we were eating breakfast, if that counts.

Now I'm being guided around the school by Roman in comfortable silence, only speaking up to ask where something was.

"So... is there anyone I should look out for?" I asked him, finally remembering the combination to my locker and shoving most of my stuff in there.

He brought a finger up to his chin, pretending to think about it for a minute, "yup." He just left it at that.

I glared at him, smacking him in the shoulder. Hard. He put his hands up, surrendering, a chuckle leaving him," Ok, ok, her name is..." he leaned closer to me, we were almost nose to nose, "Phoenix." He jumped back when I went to hit his shoulder again, laughing.

"Not funny." But my smile betrayed my words, "Ok for real this time, anybody?" He shook his head," not if I were you, you know how to take care of yourself."

I threw my hands up,"You don't even know me that well. How would you know if I knew 'how to take care of myself,' huh?"

He gave me a 'duh' look," you look like the kind of person who can handle high school sluts and jerks." I nod, understanding where he was coming from.

He was right, I can handle the drama high school brings to me. Well I can most of the time, sometimes it's just my bad day, or their bad day, and someone, as in them, gets beat up. Nobody expects the _girl_ to beat them up.

Some random person suddenly rams into my shoulder, causing me to stumble into Roman, and them to drop their stuff.

"Watch it slut!" She snaps, well it looks like I just met the person I had just been talking about. Fun. I felt Roman take a step to the left of me, putting a hand on my shoulder to pull me away.

Ignoring him I 'politely' said, "Nice to meet you, I'm Phoenix. And who might you be?" I stuck out my hand, a sly smile on my face, studying the brunette in front of me, her dark brown eyes narrowed. Is she trying to glare at me?

"I don't need to introduce myself to a whore like you, you're already all up on this poor guy and it's your first day here." She tried, which was really sad to watch, to humiliate me.

I scoffed," can you please go be stupid somewhere else. I would _prefer_ if it was away from me." Then I smiled, slammed my locker, and walked down the hall, making sure to bump shoulders with her. This school year was going to be fun.

Roman jogged up beside me," you just set yourself up for a rough year." I winked," she'll find out the hard way not to mess with me, what's her name anyways?" He sighed, running a hand through his hair," Madison Burrows."

I let out a very unladylike snort. "Madison Burrows? That doesn't sound right together." He smiled, and I noticed one of his front teeth were chipped. Hmm... I wonder how that happened?

Just as I was about to ask him, the bell rang, I sighed as we made our way to first period. Today is going to be interesting.

~~~~~~~

School was boring.

All of my classes went by super slow, and most of the time I was throwing a piece of wadded up paper at Roman. I almost got caught, twice, but I managed to avoid any mishaps.

Now I'm stuck with a crap ton of homework, at least I have till Friday to turn it in. Since I'm new, maybe I can get away with turning some papers in late...

I might just use being new to my advantage. Today I also figured out Roman doesn't have many friends. Well, almost none. He only has one friend, Steve, and Steve doesn't look like the friendliest of people. He has a bunch of piercings, wears almost all leather, and I'm pretty sure he has a couple of tattoos.

He's awesome.

Maybe I can get a piercing while I'm here! Dad wouldn't mind, but mom would blow a gasket, so maybe not...

Way to crush someone's dream Mom. Maybe when I get back I can get one, talk her into it. Yeah, I'll have to do that. That's one of the first things I'll do, along with 'chew them out for sending me here.'

Damn, I'm getting off track here, I'm supposed to be doing my math homework, but let's just say I'm not getting very far. As in, not even past the first question far. This means snack break.

I walk out of my room, to the kitchen, and find Roman sitting at the table, eating a piece of pizza from the night before.

"Snack break?" I ask, also grabbing a piece of leftover pizza, "Nope, I finished. I just got hungry." He mumbles around a mouthful of food.

"Oh! I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that chip in your tooth?" I could tell it was a mistake to ask, because his face went back to that scowl and he stood up, leaving his pizza behind, and went to his room without another word.

I wasn't going to just stand around and wait for him to tell me, so I marched to his room, also leaving my pizza behind, and kicked on the door. When I got no response, I decided to go ahead and say sorry.

"Roman, I'm sorry I offended you, I didn't think it was that big of a deal. It doesn't look bad, I was just curious..." I trailed off, wondering when I started talking so much again.

The door creaked open to reveal a still upset Roman,"you didn't offend me, it just brings back bad memories."

I blinked, once, twice," oh, ok." There was a beat of awkward silence then he opened his door wider, "come in, I'll tell you about it."

I walked in, not knowing I was about to learn about the death of Romans father.

 **Sorry for the delay guys, anyways hope y'all like it, I don't really know how I feel about it. Read and Review plz.**

 **~Till Next Time**


	6. Roman's Past

**Roman's POV: (heheh)  
**  
I felt weird, nervous, upset, all kinds of emotions I couldn't place, knowing I was going to tell someone about my past. That someone being Phoenix made it even worse. I've only known her for two days, why did I say I was going to tell her again? Oh that's right, the way her eyes shined with curiosity made me say I'd tell her.

I plopped down on a bean bag I had laying by a window, and looked up at Phoenix, who was studying my many music posters. I watched as her chocolate brown eyes roamed the room once more, then she sat down on my bed, looking at me expectantly.

"Where should I start?" I sighed, my heart beating wildly. She smirked," At the beginning." I rolled my eyes, of course.

"You want to know how I got my tooth chipped?" I asked her. I don't have to tell her my past, just how I got my tooth chipped. But something told me that wasn't going to satisfy her, it's worth a shot though.

When she nodded, I simply stated," I got in a fight?" Although that came out sounding like a question, that was the truth, well, a half truth. She raised her eyebrows, "with what? A metal pipe." I flinched, she was close.

Her eyes narrowed," stop trying to go around things Roman, just tell me." See, I knew I wasn't going to get away with that. I sighed, might as well tell her the whole story," It all started last year when a man came here to stay a while."

~~~~~~~~~

 _(One year earlier, in Austin Tx.)  
_  
 _A younger man, about my age, walks through the door I just opened, he has red hair, that almost looks orange, and deep blue eyes. Let's not forget the freckles all over his face and arms._

 _"Hey, I'm Frank." He greets me with a nod of his head and a smile. I smile back, and stick out a hand for him to shake," I'm Roman! My Mom and Dad are in the kitchen, follow me." So he did._

 _When they seen him my Mom smiled, waving him over to the table to sit, while my Dad studied him with his sapphire blue eyes, his unruly blonde hair pushed back._

 _Frank fidgeted next to me in his seat, "Hi, I'm Frank." He gives them a nervous smile and a little wave._

 _Dad smiles," I'm Zach and this is Eve" he motions to Mom, then gets serious, and I know it's my time to leave the room. So I do._

 _~~~~~~~ (one week later) ~~~~~~~  
_  
 _Me and Frank were hanging out at a cafe down the block. We had gotten along great so far, and we're only growing closer._

 _"Why'd you come here anyways? What's your story?" I asked him, truly curious as to why he was here._

 _Almost instantly his good mood turned sour," My Dad was killed." He left it at that. I had so many questions running through my head._

 _Where's his mom? Did she die too? Why was his dad killed? Should I ask? Or will I sound like I'm prying? I'm starting to think like a girl, I just need to ask him like a normal person._

 _I voiced some of my thoughts," What happened to your mom? And why was your dad killed?" He looked the other window, eyes distant._

 _"My mom died giving birth to me," he started, looking at me again," and my dad... well he was in a gang. Then he tried to get out, but they threatened to kill me. He came home that night in a rush, told me to get packed and we were leaving. Before we could go they shot him. I managed to get away and to safety, but they promised me they'd find me and kill me."_

 _A sudden chill fell over us, I wanted to say more, ask more questions, be nosey, but before I could Dad called and asked for us to come home, I'll ask another day._

 _~~~~~~~~(2 months later)~~~~~~~  
_ _  
I never got to ask more questions, at first we would always be to busy, or something would happen before I could ask. Then it just started slipping my mind till I got to the point where I wasn't very curious anymore._

 _Mom had just gone out, getting groceries or something, and Dad would be home from work soon. Frank had just went outside, he's taking the trash out, I think._

 _Just as I was about to take a bite of my cheeseburger, I had made it from leftovers from the other night, Frank ran into the house, panicking._

 _"They've found me! We have to-" he suddenly stopped, then looked down in horror as blood seeped out of the bullet hole in his chest, right above his heart. The he fell forward in a lifeless heap, strangled gasps leaving his lips before shuddering to a stop._

 _I stood there shocked, what just happened... this has to be a dream. Everything sounded like it was underwater, and looked disoriented._

 _I was vaguely aware of a group of men coming in, then a gun being pressed to the back of my head, the cold metal bringing some sense back to me._

 _I wasn't going to stand here, if I was going down, I'd go down fighting. Before the guy could pull the trigger, I quickly spun around, elbowing him in the stomach._

 _Another man from the gang slammed his gun into my face, chipping my tooth and causing me to fall down, dazed. Then I heard a voice, it sounded familiar. Is that Dad?_

 _I looked up, the gun was pointed at me, all of the men were masked and had sunglasses on, so I only seen my reflection from the sunglasses._

 _Then I seen Dad. I don't hear the gun go off the first time, just the look of shock on Dad's face, my face probably mirroring his. Then I heard a loud BANG, once, then twice. He fell forward, and I caught him._

 _I heard someone from the gang say to leave me, then they were gone. The police arrived soon after, even though I wasn't the one to call them. I had been holding my Dad, was he even alive still?_

 _They tried to take him from me, but I wouldn't let them. If they take him I won't see him again! This is my fault! He died because of me..._

 _I felt a slight prick in my arm when someone got to close to me, soon after I fell asleep. Only waking up the next day to find Mom laying on the hospital bed with me, her eyes puffy._

 _~~~~~~~~~(present day)~~~~~~~~  
_  
"I later found out he had died a minute or so after being shot, and Frank had died almost instantly." I finished my story, only now looking at Phoenix.

She had tears in her eyes that had yet to fall, so I pulled her into a hug, she hugged me back, in a death grip.

"I'm so sorry Roman." She whispered, she amazes me sometimes, she barely knows me, yet here she is, feeling my pain.

"I'm here for you," she said, louder this time, pulling back to look me in the eyes, and the crazy thing was, I believed her.

 **Reviews are wanted, hope y'all like this. School starts in three days for me ;n;**

 **~ Till Next Time**


End file.
